


Curses

by stanloonauris (arthureverest)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthureverest/pseuds/stanloonauris
Summary: Derry was a cursed town, and with cursed towns came cursed people. They didn’t come all at once, and they didn’t come conspicuously, so every curse was dutifully hidden, unknowing of the others. Each afflicted household said ‘we must pretend there’s nothing different,’ and so, pretend they did.There was a father who became a vampire, leaving upon realizing his turning, never knowing that his son had turned too. There was a mother whose son was born with wings, who did everything she could to keep him as safe as possible, often to his detriment. There was a happy farming family whose biggest secret was that they all sprouted a tail when they touched water.These were the types of secrets in Derry, and not a one of them knew about the other, until they did.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a pretty detailed AU. I'll try to update this often enough the plot will start happening soon, but I have to do it in smaller chunks so be patient. 
> 
> If you have any questions for me (or for the characters?) check out @fantasylosersclub on tumblr

“Hey, what was the—”

“Homework in science class?” 

Richie nodded, puzzled. They were sitting at lunch.

“We had to read page 153 and write a page on it.”

“Stan, how do you always know what I’m about to say before I say it?”

The truth was that Stan had always had a knack for knowing things before they happened. It was some kind of connection with the universe, the earth. Ae didn’t have a word for it, and neither did aer mother, whose curse was the same. 

“You’re awfully predictable, Tozier.”

Richie started to say something in defense, but decided against it. He shrugged and bit into an apple with a hungry aggression. Stan raised aer eyebrow in response.

Richie didn’t know why he was always so hungry, but he was. Like he was craving something but not getting it, always. He didn’t know this had anything to do with his curse. He thought everyone felt the same way about the color red, and heartbeats, and had dreams of flying through the night. All these quirks he built into his repertoire with the rest of them, pieces of a performance that he puts on to protect himself and his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie was sitting with Bill, who was hiding out in the library. He found himself looking out the window wistfully, thinking about the wind and how it felt in his hair. He’d always wanted to try flying but besides the obvious danger that came with that, there was also the danger of being seen. Nevermind that. Bill was reading old botany books again, and Eddie decided to ask why. 

“What’s with the plant books, anyway?”

“P-plants are p...retty interesting.” he said, dodging the answer he knew he didn’t want to give. 

“Richie said you think a plant’s going to fix things.” Eddie said, seeing Bill’s discomfort and leaning into it. “I think he said ‘Bill thinks a nice foraged salad will bring Georgie back.’” 

“Sh...shut up, dude.”

“What, your magic flower isn’t helping you escape real life enough?”

It was at this point that the book Eddie was idly holding fell onto the table, spilling his drink and getting book on his lunch. “Aw fuck!” he exclaimed, standing up suddenly. 

Bill silently sighed in relief that the topic was changed.


End file.
